SISI LAIN
by Motsure No Yami
Summary: setiap orang memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya, setidaknya tidak berlaku untuk naruto. Bahkan sasuke pria tampan nan kalem berambut pantat ayam style memiliki sisi lain yang sangat tidak biasa dari keseharian seorang uchiha.


**One-Shot Fanfic**

 **~~~Sisi Lain~~~**

 **WARN: Alur berantakan, Gaje, OOC dan banyak typo bertebaran. EYD HANCUR..!**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary:** setiap orang memiliki sisi lain dalam dirinya, setidaknya tidak berlaku untuk naruto. Bahkan sasuke pria tampan nan kalem berambut pantat ayam style memiliki sisi lain yang sangat tidak biasa dari keseharian seorang uchiha.

"appppuaaaaaa? Apa maksudnya ini, cihhhh keterlaluan" pagi yang damai sudah dimulai dengan teriakan alay pemuda berambut pantat ayam, seketika seluruh penduduk sekitar komplek melihat ke arah sasuke. Sungguh pagi yang amat sempurna dengan berteriak heboh di dekat sebuah kotak surah di depan rumah elit keluarga uchiha.

"….." warga melihat ke arah sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut, karena keluarga uchiha khususnya sasuke uchiha adalah orang yang sangat kalem, dan jauh dari perkiraan dapat berteriak konyol di pagi hari.

"cihhh, apa loe liat2. Hust hust" ucap sasuke sembari menyipitkan matanya dan member isyarat agar warga bubar.

1 menit, 2 menit 15 menit warga tetap dalam ke adaan shock, sasuke semakin bingung . keadaan semakin akward, dalam hati sasuke berkata

"apa yang ku lakukan sekarang, imageku sebagai lelaki tampan nan kalem yang bertahun tahun ku bentuk hancur sudah dengan sebuah surat berisikan uang 20 rb" belum selesai sasuke berakward moment,…

"oiiii, teme. Oiiii sasuke teme" bocah berkumis kucing berteriak dari kejauhan dan melambaikan tangan berlari kea rah sasuke

Sasuke masih nyaman dengan lamunannya, ia sudah tidak perduli dengan warga sekitar. Tohh para warga jg sedang bengong shock berjamaah dengan pandangan ke arah sasuke.

"sasuke, teme…!" naruto melompat pemuda energik berkumis kucing itu melompat ke arah sasuke dan melepaskan jacket orangenya ***sfx:brukk*** kepala sasuke sukses tertutup oleh jaket, seketika sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata dari lamunan indahnya, warga sekitarpun seolah terlepas dari hipnotis kini sadar berjamaah

Yah kebiasaan buruk sasuke yang tidak dapat di ubah, jika ia kaget oleh sesuatu maka genjutsu dari sharingan miliknya akan aktif seketika, dalam sekala 1Km tetapi bukan hanya target saja yang terkena genjutsu, pemiliknya pun ikut jatuh dalam genjutsu.

Hanya orang yang tidak banyak fikiran atau bisa di bilang tidak berfikiran yang dapat selamat dari auto genjutsu, berterima kasihlah pada pahlawan kita naruto yang di juluki pahlawan jarak 1 Km dapat menyadarkan sasuke dan membebaskan warga dari genjutsu.

"hueeeekkkkk" sasuke terlihat pucat dan menundukan kepala ke tanah, setelah melempar jaket orang kebanggaan milik bocah dari keluarga uzumaki itu, dari mulutnya mengalir indah cairan beserta sarapan pagi yang ia makan pagi ini.

"ehhh, kau sakit sasuke? Kau terlihat pucat, ayo ku bantu ke dalam" naruto memang teman yang sangat baik, dia berdiri di samping sasuke dan mengangkat tangan kiri sasuke menaruhnya di pundak kiri naruto *silahkan bayangkan sendiri posisi ini* naruto mulai berjalan masuk kedalam rumah besar nan elit keluarga uchiha dengan menyeret sasuke.

Belum selesai naruto melangkahkan kakinya, ia terdiam beberapa saat dan berfikir apakah memapah seseorang yang sakit itu serumit ini, 1 menit 2menit 45 menit terbuang sudah oleh 2 pemuda absurb ini dengan posisi saling berlawanan arah. Naruto terkikik kecil menyadari keadaannya dan posisi mereka berdua. Sasuke yang sedari tadi yang hanya bias ikut ber absurb ria kini muncul perempatan kecil di jidatnya.

"naruto, ku ajarkan kau memapah dengan aku sekarang dan tolong cuci jaket mu lain kali sebelum kau menutupi kepalaku dengan itu" ucap sasuke sembari melepaskan rangkulannya/lariat pada naruto, dengan sedikit komentar tentang kebusukan jaket naruto seolah ia tau bahwa suatu saat jaket itu akan menutupi kepalanya lagi demi menyelamatkan orang2 dari auto genjutsu miliknya.

"ahhhh gomen gomen" naruto tersipu malu seolah mendapat pujian dan lebih parahnya di fikirannya sekarang sasuke jadi lebih perhatian pada naruto karena membahas jaketnya.

Kini sasuke berjalan ke sisi kanan naruto dari pada memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya saja agar searah dengan naruto, yah sasuke ada tipe orang yang perfectsionis *moga ga salah ketik* dia sangat berpegang teguh pada moto toilet umum "why men always left, because women always right" sasuke berkata dalam hati karena ia mengerti sangat percuma jika naruto mendengar moto hidupnya, naruto tidak akan mengerti karena dia bodoh.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangannya, menaruhnya di atas pundak kanan naruto. Tangan kiri naruto memegang tangan sasuke, sasuke terkejut dan wajahnya memerah, wajah narutopun sedikit demi sedikit mulai memerah. Tanpa sadar sesuke mengeratkan rangkulannya dan wajah naruto semakin dekat dengan wajah sasuke, tangan kiri sasuke terasa dingin dan lembab di genggaman naruto. Terasa sedikit penasaran sasuke coba melirik apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang naruto genggam, kini ia yakin bahwa naruto pagi ini kehabisan air saat bab. Ada bekas seperti selai kacang menempel di ujung kuku naruto dan para lalat terbang dengan indahnya di sekitar kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu.

 ***sfx:brukk*** naruto pingsan dengan wajah merah pucat, sasuke hanya tersenyum "rasakan itu bocah sial" terlihat baju biru dongker sasuke terdapat bercak kuning pada bagian ketiaknya. Dan pagi inipun sasuke belum melakukan ritual mandinya, serangan telak sasuke sukses mengenai target. Sasuke hanya memakai alasan mengajari naruto memapah sebagai pembalasan atas penistaan yang ia dapat dari jaket naruto.

"kau terlalu cepat merasa puas sas… suu… ke.." ucap naruto terbata dan melanjutkan pingsan cantiknya

"apa? Tidakkkkkkkk" sasuke kaget bukan kepalang, melihat tangan kirinya meleleh terkena cairan asam lambung milik naruto.

Yah naruto memiliki masalah dengan asam lambung, itu mengapa jika saat ia bab naruto harus benar-benar membersihkan tangannya.

Seketika sasuke roboh, dengan pandangan mata kosong dan sharingan yang aktif, dalam jarak 1 Km seluruh warga hanya bisa terdiam bengong berjamaah.

 **~~~Owari~~~**

 **Arigatou mina, udah membuang buang waktunya**

 **Dengan membaca cerita gajelas akibat kebosanan saya**

 **Review demi memperbaiki author sangat di terima, flame/bash juga gapapa. Author pasrahan orangnya, asal jangan ditanya kapan nikah aja. ^^**


End file.
